Infiltrate the Straw Hat Pirates
by SoftApplePie
Summary: Join their crew, gain their trust, and when the time is right, assassinate them. The job seemed easy enough to Rina, the newest member of the Marine's Assassination Division. But as she joins their crew and spends time on their ship, carrying out her mission starts to become more and more difficult.


All I can remember from that day is the coppery scent of blood. The terrified screams and trampling feet as people desperately tried to escape. The crack of a gun and the searing pain in my chest as it grew moist.

Then everything went black.

After waking up I was told that by the time the marines had arrived the village was gone, nothing left but burnt buildings and dead bodies. They had spent days salvaging through the debris but were only able to find a handful of survivors, all of which had been fatally wounded. They said it was a miracle that I survived, for a seven year old child to live after being shot so close to the heart was nearly unheard of. I wasn't happy though, I didn't feel anything actually. It took me days to comprehend what they had told me, and even longer to finally accept that what they said was the truth.

With my family dead and my home destroyed the marines took me in. I was given two options to choose from, they could find a nice family who would be willing to take me in, or instead I could train to become a marine and live in their barracks.

Before answering I asked them a question. Who was it? Who was it that killed my family and destroyed my village? They had told me that it was pirates. A large crew with high bounties, one that the marines had been chasing for years but were never able to catch. When I asked them why a person would do such a thing to innocent people I was given a variety of answers. For fame, for fortune…for fun.

That was the day I swore to destroy all pirates.

* * *

><p>Although the sun was shining brightly outside the only source of light in here were the candles that layered the walls, making our shadows flutter across the floor as the flames flickered. The hallway we were walking through was long, seeming to stretch endlessly into the darkness. The marine in front of me made sure to keep his distance, his shoulders tense and posture straight. It was obvious that he was keeping his guard up, uneasy at having to lead me through this particular division of the marine headquarters.<p>

Finally reaching the end of the hallway the marine raised his hand in salute as he stood, facing the large wooden doors.

"Commander Yori of the Marine's Assassination Division, I have brought the new Private as was requested, we would like permission to enter!"

His voice quivered in fear ever so slightly, something that would have not been noticed by the untrained ear. There was a brief moment of silence before a gruff, raspy voice sounded from within the room.

"You may enter."

The marine grasped the two handles and pushed, the doors squeaking eerily on their hinges as they opened. The room inside was pitch black with the entrance only faintly lit by the light from the hallway. Although he couldn't be seen I could sense the presence of Commander Yori before me. The marine stood his ground by the door, saluting blindly into the darkness as I stepped past him into the room. I could hear the commander's arm move and took a step to the side as a knife shot past me and landed in the wall next to the poor marine's head. He yelped in fear as his eyes nearly bulged out if his head, his composure lost completely as he quivered on the spot.

"You may leave now, if you know what's good for you." Said the voice from in front of me.

In an instant the marine was gone and the doors slammed shut, cutting off the only light in the room. I now stood silently in the darkness. I waited a few moments before smiling.

"That was mean Commander. Amusing, but still pretty mean. You almost made the poor guy pee himself."

The man before me chuckled. "Well what was I supposed to do Katerina? All the other marines are terrified of this division so we might as well live up to their expectations. Besides, it's good for your health to get a good laugh every now and then. Being an assassin doesn't mean you can't have a sense of humor."

I could hear him reach behind him and with a 'click' the lights turned on revealing a large man sitting behind a desk. His hair was flecked with grey and his face was covered in both creases from smiling as well as scars. An odd combination if you ask me. His gruff exterior made him quite intimidating for first impressions, but the few members in the Assassination Division knew him for the man he truly was. He was like a father to us all.

"Take a seat, don't just stand there." He motioned to the couch that sat in front of his desk.

After sitting down he continued.

"Congratulations Katerina at finally having completed your training, and the youngest in history as well! Although, this is to be expected considering how young you were when you started."

"Thank you sir." I said, beaming with pride. I had spent the past ten years training, originally to become one of the other marines but when Captain Yori had seen me training one day he said I had to potential to join the Assassination Division. After that I was transferred to the place where I am now. It's a small division, consisting of about twenty or thirty men, but it's the only home I have.

The commander's face soon fell serious as he began sifting through the papers on his desk.

"Unfortunately, congratulating you wasn't the only reason I called you down to my office today."

He fiddled with the papers until finally finding the one he was looking for and placing it on top of the pile. Looking up from his desk he stared me straight in the eye.

"Although you have only just finished training, the higher ups would like you to take on a job, and not just any job, but a solo mission."

A job! He couldn't be serious! As a newbie I thought it would be months, even years until I got my first solo mission! Usually after completing training new recruits would be assigned to take part in group missions before they could go out into the field alone. Solo missions are most commonly infiltration jobs, only for those with high skills.

Probably sensing my excitement the commander coughed, signalling for me to pay attention before continuing.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Katerina. These missions are both difficult and dangerous, I still have yet to decide whether or not I will allow you to take this job."

"I'm confident in my abilities, sir!" I shouted out.

The commander sighed at my overconfidence. "I know you are Katerina, but these jobs are a lot more dangerous then they seem. Assassins rely on skills such as speed and infiltration, the exact reasons why headquarters wants you to carry out this mission. You're a prodigy at them. Unfortunately, you lack strength because it is an unnecessary skill for your line of work. This crew, on the other hand, is strong. Strongest in the East Blue at least. Being discovered or making a single wrong move could result in your death. At sea you will have nowhere to run if things get out of hand."

"I am aware of that Sir. I swear that I can complete this job without problems, so please, allow me to take it."

Commander Yori sighed. "I knew I wouldn't be able to persuade you otherwise. The details of this missions are as follows; infiltrate the pirate crew known as the Straw Hat Pirates, gain their trust, and when the time is right, assassinate their captain. If possible, capture the remaining crew members so they can be arrested but that is only a bonus, the main job here is making sure to get rid of the captain. We are still unsure about the size of their crew but it has been confirmed that it is small."

"The Straw Hat Pirates, eh? That doesn't seem too hard Sir, I'm sure I can pull this off." I said.

Hi picked up the paper on his desk and stared at it.

"You may say that now but as I said before, this job will not be as easy as it seems. This pirate captain has a bounty of thirty million belli…"

"Only thirty million? But Commander, if his bounty is so low then why is the world government sending as assassin after him? Aren't we only ever sent after pirates with bounties of at least sixty million, those who are deemed a threat?"

Commander Yori glared up at me from behind the paper he was staring, clearly angered by my interruption. I bit my tongue and let him speak.

"As I was saying, this pirate captain has a bounty of thirty million belli. Buggy the Clown had a bounty of fifteen million, Pirate Fleet Admiral Don Krieg had a bounty of seventeen million and Arlong the Saw had a bounty of twenty million. These three pirates had the highest bounties in all of the East Blue. They were seemingly undefeatable. That is, until a one pirate came out of nowhere and singlehandedly defeated all three of them. His bounty may seem low compared to some of the top pirates of the grand line but that is only because the world government is still unsure of what moves he will take next. He has the potential to grow into something dangerous and headquarters wants to see him eliminated before that can happen."

During training I had been told stories of the top three pirates in the East Blue, about how they were undefeatable. To think they could all be defeated by one person when even the marines couldn't take them out. What kind of monster was this guy? The commander handed me the piece of paper that he had been staring at so intently. I took the wanted poster from him and was shocked at what I saw. I was staring down at the goofy face of a boy no older than I was. To think someone so young could hold so much strength.

"Monkey D. Luffy," I muttered before looking up and smirking.

"I'll take the job."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of my new story. I've had this story idea floating around in my head for a while and finally decided to write it down. <strong>

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, it's just the introduction so it's not very long but I guarantee that future chapters will be a lot longer!**

**I don't and never will own One Piece, all rights go to the amazing ****Oda Eiichiro.**


End file.
